scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
RS Mr. Conductor Comes to Breakfast
RS Mr. Conductor Comes to Breakfast is the eighteenth episode of the second season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the forty-fourth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Thomas Comes to Breakfast. Cast * RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas * Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy * Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby * Mario (from Mario) as Donald * Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas * Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt * Sideshow Bob (from The Simpsons) as The Ffarquhar Statiomaster * Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Stationmaster's Wife * Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie (cameo) * Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel (cameo) * Lil (from Rugrats) as Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Twombly (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Rouge (form Sonic the Hedgehog) as Daisy (mentioned; not named) * Everyone Else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor has worked his route for many years, and knows it very well." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "You know just where to stop, RS Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "Laughed his driver." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "You could almost manage it without me." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor had become conceited. He didn't realize his driver was joking. Later, he boasted to the others." RS Mr. Conductor: "Driver says I don't need him now." Bart: "Don't be so daft!" Narrator: "Snorted Bart." Grandpa Dave: "I'd never go without my driver." Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave, earnestly." Grandpa Dave: "I'd be frightened." RS Mr. Conductor: "Puh!" Narrator: "Boasted RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm not scared!" Grandpa Dave: "You'd never dare!" RS Mr. Conductor: "I would then, you'll see." Narrator: "Next morning, the firelighter came. RS Mr. Conductor drowsed comfortably, and the warmth spread through his body. Bart and Grandpa Dave were still asleep. RS Mr. Conductor suddenly remembered;" RS Mr. Conductor: "Silly stick-in-the-muds!" Narrator: "He chuckled." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'll show them. Driver said I could manage without him. I'll just go out, then I'll stop and WHEESH! That'll make them jump." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor thought he was being clever. Really, he was only moving because a careless cleaner had meddled with his body. He soon found his mistake. He tried to wheesh, but he couldn't. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. He just kept rolling along. He didn't dare look at what was coming next; there was Sideshow Bob's house. Sideshow Bob was just about to have breakfast." RS Mr. Conductor: "Horrors!" Narrator: "Cried RS Mr. Conductor, and shut his eyes." (CRASH!) "The house rocked, broken glass tinkled, plaster was everywhere. RS Mr. Conductor had collected a bush on his travels. He peered into the room through its leaves. He couldn't speak. Sideshow Bob was furious. Sedusa picked up her plate." Sedusa: "You miserable conductor!" Narrator: "She scolded." Sedusa: "Just look what you've done to our breakfast! Now I shall have to cook some more!" Narrator: "She banged the door. More plaster fell. This time, it fell on RS Mr. Conductor. RS Mr. Conductor felt depressed. Workmen propped up the house with strong poles, and laid a path through the garden. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi arrived." Mario and Luigi: "D'n' fess yourself, RS Mr. Conductor, we'll soon have you back on the path!" Narrator: "They laughed. Mario and Luigi, working hard, managed to haul RS Mr. Conductor back to safety. Bits of fencing, a bush, and a broken window frame festuned his front, which was badly twisted. The brothers laughed and left him. RS Mr. Conductor was in disgrace. There was worse to come." Mayor Adam West: "You are a very naughty conductor!" RS Mr. Conductor (muffled): "I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor's voice was muffled behind his bush." Mayor Adam West: "You must go to the workshop and have your front mended, it will be a long job." RS Mr. Conductor: "Yes, sir." Mayor Adam West: "Meanwhile, a bat will do your work." RS Mr. Conductor: "A B-b-bat, sir?" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor spluttered." Mayor Adam West: "Yes, RS Mr. Conductor. Bats always stay in their houses until they are wanted. Bats never galavant off to breakfast in sideshow people's houses."